toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cog battle
A cog battle allows a group of toons to battle the notorious cogs. Toons attack with the use of gags. In terms of cogs, cogs perform various types of moves depending on the cog using it. During battle, toons will attack first; each side take turns attacking. Toons Toons can do various performances to defeat the cogs. They are able to use different gags, allowing them to earn skill points for that gag's gag track, summon doodles and SOS toons, or run away from battle with the use of the portable hole. (Cannot use the "run" ability in Cog Building/Field Office, or boss battle). Toons may also use the ability to fire cogs out of battle with the use of pink slips obtained from defeating the Chief Executive Officer. SOS During battle, toons can appoint doodles to heal the group. Toons may also appoint SOS toons. SOS toons are rewarded by defeating a Field Office or accomplishing the Vice President battle. Toons can also call a friend to help, except inside cog factilies, and boss battles. Running Toons can run during a cog battle, whether they are in danger of losing laff points, or just simply running. They can run at any time during a cog battle. However, they may not run while inside a cog facility or during a battle against one of the cog bosses. Going Sad When a toon has no more laff points, the toon goes "sad", and the cogs respond by teasing the toons by wiggling their hands attached to their ears and jumping around. The toon is then teleported to the playground with all their gags stolen by the cogs. During this phase, the toon may not leave the playground, access a trolley game, or teleport to their estate. Reward Screen The Reward Screen is the conclusion to a successful cog battle. It displays all of a toon's gag skill meters, as well as his or her cog suit meters. If a gag is used and successfully hits the cog or cogs, the gag track of the gag will increase, depending on the amount of skill points earned; this also applies to the cog suit meter, earning the points from defeating the corresponding cog type. If a toon has a ToonTask to recover an item from cogs, the Reward Screen will also display whether the toon has obtained the object or not. Also, if a toon earns a new gag, the toon will be congratulated. In the case of earning level 7 gags, a fanfare appears and the Reward Screen displays a message indicating the toon has reached the end of the gag track. Cogs Cogs are evil business robots attempting to conquer the Toontown world. Toons are the only thing stopping them by defeating the cogs in battle. During a battle, cogs are second to attack; they perform cog moves to bring down a toon's laff points and deduct it empty. Health Points Cogs have health points to keep them fighting. Each level of cog has its own health meter. To determine a cog's health, use this formula: (x + 1)(x + 2) *''x'' is the cog's level *Once the two equations have been added, multiply the two to get the final result. :Note: This formula does not apply to level 12 cogs, whom have a health of 200. While the number of health is not visible, you can determine their health by the insignia on their chest (which will light up when the cog is encountered to battle). *A green light indicates full health or nearly full health. *A yellow light indicates the cog is somewhat injured. *An orange light indicates half of the cog's health has depleted. *A red light indicates the cog's health is almost depleted. **In some instances, the health meter may blink red. In this case, the cog is nearly to its finish. This usually happens when the cog has only 1 or 2 health left. *A flashing red light indicates the cog is destroyed. Cog Facilities Inside cog facilities, such as cog buildings or the Sellbot Factory, cogs come in waves in which the toons must defeat in order to advance in the facility. Gallery Category:Mechanics Category:Cogs Category:Toons